


Bakugou's and Midoriya's life

by SunflowerHousechip_WorldEnd (orphan_account)



Category: baku no hero academy
Genre: Anal Sex, Kid Denki Karmari, Kid Tysu, Kid ockako, Kid shinsho, M/M, Stripper Midoriya Izuku, gagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SunflowerHousechip_WorldEnd
Summary: a subtitled story
Relationships: Baugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Present Mic/Aizawa Shota
Kudos: 1





	1. How morning is for the Bakugou family

**Author's Note:**

> so this making was out of boredom but kinda got into it like hella into it and now i don't know how much chapters there are,but all i know that there was originaly gonna be 3 chapters but then i got some more idea's through out making this but than again yolo

BEEP BEEP BEEP] that was the sound of bakugou's alarm ”ugh.” being a elementary teacher sucked you have to get up soo early and stuff but atleast bakugou's partner could help him get ready,”Babeee get up“ ”what kachhan” ”we have to get ready for work can you take a shower with me“ ”fine” izuku/deku worked as a stripper and katsuki was okay with that izuku was a stripper since they were 14, they're 26 now, ”igh't kachhan get your outfit ready while i run the water” ”ok” izuku and katsuki were a sex couple they have sex every day they have morning sex and late night sex so when izuku comes back from work when katsuki's shift's are over he goes home and waits about 2-4 hours for izuku to come home, now lets move on ”sweetie! the showers ready!” ”comeing babe” when bakugou came in he closed the door ofc he watched as izuku got in the shower first, he then got in the shower himself since izuku's shift didn't start till 4:56 he could spend as much time in the shower other than katsuki so when kitsuki pointed down izuku knew he wanted head so izuku kneeled down and grabed katskis cock and started to suck katsuki's ”hmhp” ”mm” [housechip:so yeah pretty sure thats what sucking cock sounds like] :katsuki: Yeah mmm thats right suck it: :izuku: HONEY! shh you'll wake up isis and nikita :katsuki: ugh whatever you're no fu- *knock* papa! dada! said they're daughter and son izuku steped out the shower and popped his head out the door ”yes hon” ”we heard loud talking is everything okay?” every things okay hon i dropped just dropped the shampoo bottle now go to bed sweetie” ”kay” :izuku woo see i told you to be more quite :katsuki yeah yeah can you check the time“ “sure” izuku went to the sink to look at katsuki's phone's time it was 6:47 ”its six fourty seven“ “ight we still have a lot of time“ as izuku got back in the shower he continued to suck katsuki's dick ”gonna gonna cum” izuku felt hot cum full his mouth “swallow it” izuku did as said and continued to keep sucking katsuki's dick katsuki grabbed the back have izuku's head and started to face fuck deku hrashly ”hmp,hmp,hmp” ”ah yeah thats the spot” after they were done have morning sex it was 8:54 so bakugou got dressed and went out the door, since deku didn't really like hanging out with the kids he'd call the one person he trusted the most he face timed kiri ºconnetingºfacetimeºconnetingº facetime ”hey midbro” hey kiri how are you” good hbu” ”i'm fine just had some morning sex” and katsuki's at work” “oh well i'm guessing you want me to babysit” ”umhmm” “ight im on my way” ”okay” after that was settled izuku went out to grab some groceries while kiri was busy babysitting...as izuku got through the door and got all the groceries settled it was almost time for work so deku got in his outfit and headed out door -...NextChapterInProgress...-


	2. A day in the life of Katsuki's job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wee woo wee woo you get to see what its like with katsuki at his job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is Chapter number 2

katsuki wasn't a fan of his job all he knew is that he gets 1,024 a week, :katsuki:”Ugh” ”did you hear what boss said” :aizawa:What'd she say” :katsuki: i don't fucking know i was asking you“ [after they got that settled they heard the bell ring announceing the class was starting] katsuki taught 5th grade so his life was much easyer since ”most” students were responsible where the others were trouble makers or katsuki would say future little shits the 5th grade hall was in the 220's his class was 218 so as he was walking down the hall he bumped into Mine one of the future little shits ”opp hah sorry Mr. Bakugou” ”yeah yeah just don't do it again” mina was the local 5th grader 6 classes away she was friends with the kiri squad which was was part of katsuki's class,katsuki opened the door catching the four have a contest to see who could last the longest while getting eaten out,katsuki was ewing to himself he closed the door letting them know he was here kiri ”oh hey Mr. Bakugou! how are you?” ”good what the hell are they doing” “oh they're doing a contest to see who can last the longest while getting eaten out!” [bakugou looked to see who was there in the classroom and who was not] then he looked at who was in the contest 'uraraka,tysu,sero,denki' denki was eating out uraraka while sero was eating out tysu' hmm...“mineta: so do you ever have sexxxxxx. :bakugou:i have morning sex and sex when my husband gets back from his job” :mineta:whatssss yourrr husbandddd'sss job” :bakugou:he's a stripper [the class ferrzed for a sec but went back to what they were doing tysu: ah ah ahh~ denki stoped so that tysu wouldn't squirt all over kiri: Uraraka wins! uraraka and tysu then put their pants back on, igh't class lets get started with Reading.

[ingore this i just want there to be more words] ha aha ha hah hf vjf vjf fj cjc kc cjc vjd vkd fjd fjdnr fje fjejg ejvme vudnenvu eifje g g g f ff g f g g dg gf f fg fnr gng y h tgh g h bjjj hh î øôï õø


	3. what izukus job is like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a titled story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i added another child of the bakugou family which is Shinsho half way through so deal with it

ah it was finally time for work izuku thought as he was changing he found that katsuki left his phone he checked it out and thankfully he didn't have a password as he opened it izuku suddenly realized that one of his nudes were katsuki's wallpaper :izuku mind: why does he have my nude for his wallpaper he quickly put the phone done and got changed in his glitch core outfit,[timeline:when he was in his lockeroom at the strip club] ”oh he Mic” ”hey zuku how have you been” ”good i've been having a lot of hookups” does you're husband know!? ”no but its kinda my job tho” ”yeah but still you should quit if your uncomfortable” ”its okay i've had this job since i was 14 chill out” !jester contestment 1575 is up next! ”opp bye zuku its my turn now” ”bye” !here he comes! izuku sighed as put his giltch themed make-up on, when he was done he looked at the time his turn was in 14 minutes,as time pasted he looked in his locker and got his phone out and took some pics he stand in the mirror and snap then took a video of him twerking and he heard !Glitch core contestment 1576! izuku walked up to the pole and started doing every professional pole danceing move he knew, he saw money from every angle side from side up and down he heard wooing from mostly everyone he saw his boss monanna [whatever his name is] walk in, as he was finish pole dance they yelled 'MORE!' as it was izukuss job to satisfy the audience he continued to pole dance and saw a lot more money when he finally satisfied the audience he picked up all the money as all pole dancers should do] when he was about to leave work he was kinda loose not the loose you dirty minded people think loose like he didn't really have energy so as he was walking home he stoped at a bar called 'loose lips' he walk in and there he was greeted by a nice lady who worked there 'hello im tanya and i'll be you bar sever' 'hi' 'do you know what you want' 'is there a public space here' yes there is would you like to get served there' 'yes please' 'ok follow me' izuku followed her he had realized that he was in a sex bar there was glory holes and horny pills 'right this way sir' 'wait ma'ma are those horny pills' 'yes' 'do you think i could get a pack' 'sure what level' izuku didn't think pills had levels but he didn't really care anymore 'the highest level ma'ma' 'are you sure sweetie' 'yes im sure ma'ma' 'ok' 'she handed the pills over' 'ok sir that will be 107¥ izuku handed over the yen and outed out and headed back home once he got home he saw katsuki 'hi hon' 'hey babe' 'you want something to drink' 'sure but i'ma go to the bathroom' said izuku katsuki saw izuku put something in there cabnet so he opened it, he looked closely and read it [horny pills] he knew he wanted to use this on izuku, katsuki got out a coke'a cola and broke a pill and released the dust into the cola he put everything away and heard izuku come out the restroom izuku sat done at the kitchen table katsuki handed izuku the drink and watched izuku's personality change quickly 'hey honeyy you look fine' 'too wanna have sex' 'yes anything for sex' katsuki picked up deku and started walking to their bedroom katsuki threw izuku onto the bed 'papi dad' said they're kids katsuki forgot to close the door shit 'yes shit heads' why you throw papi did he do something bad' 'yes he did something very bad he honked the horn in the car' 'HE DID!? PAPI YOU ARE VERY BAD! said one of the kids' ba-bad? Ooooo daddy wad bad!' 'now leave' 'ok' 'peace' katsuki closed the door and took his pants off izuku striped off all of his own clothing katsuki striped and layed on there bed izuku sat in the middle of katsuki's legs knowing that'll make katsuki will feel the need to cum half way in from the pleasure izuku started to suck katsuki's cock and he went all the way down and continued that progress until he heard 'gonna cum gon-' he felt warm cum to izuku it kinda tasted like green tea and wondered why, izuku felt hands left him up and saw that katsuki wanted izuku to ride so izuku got in the right position and ploped down on katsuki's cock a moan escaped izuku's mouth ah!~ izuku started to ride katsuki 'damn your so tight babe' 'fuckkkkk~ just shud uppp *moan* ahh!~ [izuku never knew how much pleasure you get from riding,this was the first time izuku road katsuki] ah ah ah fuckkk fuck fuck~ *clap* *slap* *clap* that was the sound that came from their skin slaping together 'gonna cum im gonna cum' katsuki cummed in izuku but izuku didn't stop riding katsuki's cock was filling up his prostate [Shinsho: whats that nosie shinsho walked down stairs from his room to hear claping and slaping nosie he opened the door to see his parents fucking 'uhhh...' katsuki can't believe he and izuku got caught red handed but then katsuki got an idea 'wanna join' izuku made an confused look at katsuki and then an whatever look 'i umm ehhh sure i guess..' 'get undressed then' izuku was really confused now as shinsho got undressed izuku saw a fair averaged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have outlook on microsoft home comment


	4. *Continuing from previous Chapter*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i ran out of words so were moving on

Sized cock, katsuki looked back at izuku to see him gazeing on shinsho's dick just what he expected, when shinsho was fully undressed he locked the door to be smart and walked over to the bed and katsuki asked shinsho do you want head or do you want to fuck izuku 'i want to fuck.' igh't izuku got up from siting on katsuki's cock and watched as shinsho got into his place 'so you want me to ride or get in position''um i want you to get in position' 'okay' when izuku got in position he waited for shinsho to put his dick in, shinsho asked do i need lube or a condom' 'nawh you good said katsuki[shinsho then slid into izuku a small moan ah~ katsuki warned that izuku makes a lot of sound in bed shinsho then slid all the way in AH!~ shinsho kept going forward and back ah~ Ah!~ fuckkkkkkk~ Ah~ shinsho slaped izukus ass,BITCH! opp- *shinsho knocked tf out* opp peace out [what really happened] ah~ shinsho went in a faster pace fuck fuck fasterr! shinsho did as said and went faster aha hah fuckkk ughhh AH!~ shinsho finally hit izukus prostate, izuku then passed out from how tired he was 'good job son shinsho went to look at his dad 'thanks' now get good and going while i fix up you step dad

for those who don't understand why izuku is shinsho's step dad its cuz bakugou had been in a past relationship with shinshos mom but then tney broke up and shinshos mom took tge chance and told bakugou to take shinsho with him   
this is the end of this chapter :'D finally

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you think of this! \\(º·º)/


End file.
